YuruYuri Episode 04
is the fourth episode of YuruYuri. It was broadcast in Japan on July 26, 2011. Synopsis Ayano states it is time, Chitose thinks she is talking about lunch. Ayano tells her it is her showdown with Kyōko in the contest. Chitose tells her it is ok to lose and has another yuri delusion and a nosebleed. Ayano is determined to beat Kyōko and quotes that she would fight her on the beach, with Chitose wanting to go to the beach someday. Meanwhile the Amusement Club are walking, commenting on being a hot day, when they pass a Tanabata table. Kyōko uses one of the wishing papers to pretend to be a vampire. The girls read the wishes of people that are tied to the tree, including a rather disturbing one. Yui spots ones written by Ayano and Chitose, and suggests that they themselves write one. Kyōko wishes to kiss Chinatsu and has a yuri delusion. However, Chinatsu’s wish is that she kisses Yui, which makes Kyōko angry and rips up her wish. Yui is still thinking, an angry Kyōko suggests that she kisses Chinatsu. Yui wonders why Kyōko is angry and looks over at Chinatsu. Motioning her over and she kisses her on the forehead, stating that kiss her on the lips is embarrassing. Kyōko gets angry and hits Yui on the head. The girls then wonder what Akari has wished for. Akari wishes to stand out more, but as she tries to hang it on the tree, a gust of wind blows it away, she chases it but ends up falling over as the wish is carried away. The next day at school, Kyōko is asleep in the club room. Yui explains that she was up late last night and is about explain why when Ayano bursts into the room. Ayano shouts at Kyōko, but she’s still asleep. Ayano vows to beat her in the final exam and then leaves. That night, Chitose states that Ayano has no intention of removing the girls from the Tea club room and wonders what her plan is if she wins. Ayano can’t think of anything but is determined to win. Over the next couple of days, Ayano studies while eating, sleeping, bathing, riding and including “spending a penny”. Results day comes and Ayano is top of the exams ranking. Ayano is overjoyed but wonders where Kyōko’s position is. She searches the “top ten” board but can’t find her. Just then Kyōko walks by and is confronted by Ayano, who looks at her test results. Kyōko’s scores are rock bottom and Ayano angrily asks her why. Kyōko explains that she her doujin deadline overlapped so she didn’t study; in fact she slept through them. Ayano asks her about the contest, which Kyōko asks her about her wish on the Tanabata, about being better friends. Ayano becomes shocked and then runs off dragging Chitose, leaving a puzzled Kyōko. Late, Kyōko tells the others that somehow they get to stay in the tea club room. A day off, The Amusement club and the student council go for a day at the beach. Chitose recollects the time when she invited the Amusement club. Chitose is happy as she will get to see Ayano and Kyōko together, and have a huge nosebleed. Ayano is dragged off by Kyōko to change, which makes Chitose remove glasses, yuri delusion and a nosebleed. The girls change, with Ayano changed already with her swimwear underneath her clothes and makes a comment “worry not, Angkor Wat” which makes Yui laugh. Kyōko is also prepared, however Ayano wonders if she had been stupid and forgot to bring underwear with her; Chitose removes glasses, yuri delusion and an another nosebleed. The girls then head to the water, but Akari is tripped and falls flat on her face. After, Ayano and Kyōko give a jealous look at Yui’s chest, whilst elsewhere. Sakurako gets angry and throws two starfish at Himawari, which she and Akari both dodge and the starfish hit Chitose in the face. Later, Yui, Chinatsu and Kyōko play with a beach ball, Chinatsu hits it to Kyōko who then sneezes as she hits it. The ball flies at high speed and hits a buried Chitose in the face and gives her a nosebleed. After, the girls settled down and eat some watermelon, Himawari comments that if Sakurako wasn’t here, it would be a perfect day, which prompts Sakurako to rapidly spit the pips out at Himawari. Yui invites Ayano and Chitose to hang out with her at apartment sometime with Akari and Chinatsu wanting a sleep over. Chitose asks Ayano if she wants to come and Ayano looks over at Kyōko, who hands Ayano the rest of her partially eaten watermelon. Chitose removes glasses, yuri delusion and another nosebleed. Much later, the sunsets and everyone packs things away, Ayano looks at Kyuko and wonders if she should be more honest to fulfil her wish. Ayano then discovers that she had forgotten her underwear. Using Akari’s forgotten pouch as a distraction, she swiftly puts on her yukata. The girls then light some fireworks on the beach. Ayano and Kyōko contest who can draw with the sparkler; Himawari and Sakurako also battle it out as well. Chitose then writes with the sparkler about Ayano confessing. Yui thinks she saw some writing, but Chitose denies it and tells Yui to turn around, who does to find Chinatsu has written “LOVE”. Kyōko brings out a big firework and gets Ayano to light it; Chitose removes glasses, yuri delusion and a nosebleed again. Ayano lights the firework, but nothing happens. This angers Kyōko and being force-full, she drags Ayano along; Chitose removes glasses, yuri delusion and a nosebleed again. Everyone is finished and Kyōko goes to empty the spent fireworks in the bucket. Ayano thanks Chitose for inviting her, Chitose asks her if her wish came true; Ayano nods. Kyōko runs back, but then trips and lands on top of Ayano. Kyōko then notices that Ayano is not wearing any underwear which causes Chitose to have an explosive nosebleed and she collapses. Chitose then prays to God she would like to trade her life for this fantasy. Meanwhile, Akari manages to get her wish paper, but it is again taken by the wind. She chases it but ends up falling over again. References *LuRa's Anime Blog (Author of the article: Kirayoshi) Navigation Category:YuruYuri Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes